


Like an actor out on loan

by Ferrera



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: D/s elements, Dirty Talk, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, M/M, Slight feminization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrera/pseuds/Ferrera
Summary: They’d taken him up to their hotel room, gotten him a little drunk. Not so drunk that he’d do things he might regret eventually, but drunk enough that he’d finally seemed to have found the courage to askSo you two, are you..?





	Like an actor out on loan

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Riders on the Storm by the Doors.

  
They’d taken him up to their hotel room, gotten him a little drunk. Not _so_ drunk that he’d do things he might regret eventually, but drunk enough that he’d finally seemed to have found the courage to ask _So you two, are you..?_  
  
“Fucking?” Jared asks, looking straight back at Alex from across the coffee table, smirking that filthy grin that never fails to make Jensen’s dick chub up a little in his jeans. “Yeah, we are. Have been since the very first season, kid.”  
  
Alex blushes, stammers “‘together’, I meant”, fingers clenching tight around the beer can in his hand, looking up at Jensen for some sort of backing. Jensen wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls him in a little, tells him _yeah, that too_. Alex’s eyes go back and forth between Jared and Jensen, as if he needs a moment to process this information.  
  
“Fuck, that’s hot,” he blurts out when his eyes rest on Jared. Jared’s got his feet propped up on the coffee table, spreads his legs a little wider. “You think so?” he asks, still smirking. Alex nods, a little hesitantly now, a pretty pink blush still painting his cheeks.  
  
Jensen puts a hand on Alex’s thigh, studies the kid’s face to see his reaction. He stiffens a little, breathing speeding up, but as he looks up and meets Jensen’s eyes, he seems to relax a little.  
  
“Have you ever been fucked by a man, Alex?” Jensen asks, keeping his hand still, no pushing, just waiting. He glances over at Jared, who’s mouthing _too_ _direct_ at him, but Jensen puckers his lips, shakes his head slightly. This ain’t Colin.  
  
“No,” Alex mutters, not looking at either of them now, his eyes fixed on Jensen’s hand on his thigh. “I never thought, uh,” he starts when Jensen and Jared keep quiet, exchanging looks, then takes a quick gulp of his beer. “I never thought I’d be, y’know, into guys as well.” He almost whispers the _into_ _guys_ part, and Jensen can’t help but smile, gives his thigh a little squeeze.  
  
“I didn’t think I’d be into guys either, until I met this pretty boy over here,” Jared confides, nodding towards Jensen.  
  
“Oh, shut up,” Jensen groans, but Alex lets out a relieved chuckle, so Jared’s doing a good job, he’s got to give him that.  
  
“Bet Alex agrees with me,” Jared continues, “don’t you think he’s pretty, Alex?”  
  
Alex bites his lower lip, nods. He takes a final swig of his beer, then places the empty can on the coffee table. He looks back up at Jensen, eyes wide.  
  
“You’re really hot,” he says, ducking his head a little, and Jensen’s heard it more times than he could count, but the way Alex says it makes his stomach clench and his dick chub up some more, the kid sounding almost as shy and sweet as Colin had the first time he said it.  
  
“Goddamn, kid,” Jensen says, squeezing his thigh. “No need to go along with everything he says.”  
  
“Sorry,” Alex rushes, but Jared snickers and says, “Don’t listen to him, Alex, even after all these years he still doesn’t know how to deal with people gushing over his looks.”  
  
Jensen rolls his eyes at him. “Don’t be jealous, man.”  
  
“You’re really hot too,” Alex blurts out, staring at Jared, and god _damn_ , this kid is too freaking honest for his own good. Jared winks at Alex and the boy barely knows what to do with himself, averting his eyes, fidgeting with the rings around his fingers.

“I’m sure he’s glad to hear that,” Jensen says. He starts rubbing his thumb along the inner seam of Alex’s jeans. “You know, he’s been telling me about the things he wants to do to you.”  
  
“No way,” Alex stammers, “really?” His eyes go back and forth between the two of them again, looking slightly wary, as if he thinks they might be messing with him, poor boy.  
  
“Haven’t you noticed how much he likes to get those big paws all over you?”  
  
“He gets his hands on everyone,” Alex says, slightly pouting. He sounds more than a little envious.  
  
“Fair point,” Jared comments, smirking. “Jensen’s right, though.”  
  
Alex turns to Jensen, hopeful puppy eyes begging to tell him what Jared said. Jensen cups his face in his palm, rubs his thumb over Alex’s full lips. The kid lets out a shaky sigh, eyes flickering all over Jensen’s face in anticipation.  
  
“For one, he’s been telling me he thinks you’d look real pretty on your knees, sucking his dick.”  
  
Alex’s breath hitches, his fingers finding their way into the fabric of Jensen’s flannel, clutching tight. “Ohmygod,” he says in a rush, looking over at Jared. Jared grins, spreads his legs a little wider. He slides a hand down his stomach, cups the bulge in his jeans. “You’d do that for me, wouldn’t you, Alex?”  
  
“Yeah,” Alex says promptly, voice sounding a little breathless.   
  
“Knew you would,” Jared smirks, and Alex blushes, averts his eyes again.  
  
“Why don’t you come sit in my lap,” Jensen murmurs, “let Jared have a good look at you while I tell you what more he said.” He grabs the boy’s skinny hips, pulls a little, and Alex goes along easily. He sits down on Jensen’s lap with his back to his chest, thighs spread over Jensen’s, socked feet almost reaching the ground. His flannel is unbuttoned already and Jensen quickly slides it off his skinny shoulders. He’s wearing a black, wide-collared tank top underneath, a hint of his narrow chest visible. Jensen wraps his hands around the kid’s upper arms, thumbs rubbing over his soft skin.   
  
“Like what you see?” he asks Jared, and Alex makes sure he sits up straight, the little show-off.  
  
Jared hums, drinking in the sight of the pretty boy on Jensen’s lap. Jensen spreads his legs a little wider, making Alex’s thighs spread too, denim stretching, no longer hiding the slight swell of his dick.  
  
“That’s it,” Jensen murmurs, slipping a hand down his body, back to his thigh. “You like it when Jared looks at you, don’t you?”  
  
Alex whimpers a little, murmurs _hmhmm_ as Jensen rubs his thigh.  
  
“Take his top off,” Jared says, impatient, “wanna see his pretty little tits.”  
  
“Ohmygod,” Alex whimpers, squirming in Jensen’s lap, but as Jensen starts pulling up the hem of his tank top, he lifts his arms and lets Jensen pull it over his head.  
  
“Good boy,” Jensen murmurs in his ear. He wraps his arms around Alex’s upper arms again, holding him still for Jared.  
  
Jared’s eyes glide from the kid’s rosy cheeks down to his equally blush-stained chest. “Such a pretty boy,” he murmurs, lazily rubbing himself though his jeans now. “Pretty little tits. Wanna see you play with his nipples, Jen.”  
  
Jensen places his hands around the boy’s waist, smooth skin hot under his hands. He moves his hands up while he looks at Jared, knowing he must be aching to touch Alex too. Alex sighs softly as Jensen cups his pretty much non-existent little tits.  
  
“Pretty boy,” he murmurs in Alex’s ear, “you like being looked at, don’t you?” Alex nods, lets out a breathy _yeah_. Jensen palms the kid’s chest while he watches Jared, whose eyes are glued to his hands on the boy’s narrow chest. Jensen starts rubbing his thumbs over Alex’s pink little nipples, gets them hard. The kid seems to be pretty sensitive there, squirming in Jensen’s lap as he rubs down harder. Jensen feels himself swelling in his jeans as Alex starts to grinds down on him.  
  
Jensen pinches his nipples and the kid moans, grinds down on his lap just right. Such a good boy. Jensen has to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying it again. Can’t spoil the kid too much. He pinches his nipples some more, enjoying the way Alex whimpers and writhes in his lap.  
  
“You like having Jensen’s hands on you, huh,” Jared comments, still palming himself, eyes glancing down to Alex’s crotch. The boy is clearly growing hard, a nice little bulge showing in his tight jeans. Jensen slides a hand down, cups Alex through the fabric.  
  
“Yeah,” Alex moans, bucking up against Jensen’s hand, “feels so good.” Jensen presses his palm against his dick once, then moves his hand back up, rubs his sensitive nipples again. Alex lets out a frustrated little noise. Jared laughs, mouths _poor_ _boy_ at Jensen.  
  
“You’ll get your fill later,” Jensen murmurs in Alex's ear, rubbing his nipples, “now let Jared look at you. I want him to see how nicely you’re filling out those tight jeans.”  
  
“You were gonna tell me,” Alex whines, “ _oh_ , you were gonna tell me what Jared told you. A-about what he wanted to do to me.”  
  
The kid knows how to make himself be heard. Colin never would’ve dared to ask, the poor thing. He’d been more than ten years younger than Alex, though, and Jensen knows he can’t really compare the two of them, but he’s reminded of their baby Sammy quite a lot tonight.  
  
Jared grins, shares a look with him, probably thinking the same. “Yeah, c’mon Jen, don’t be such a tease to the kid,” he says. “Tell him what he’s here for.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I said I'd just write a quick, short Alex/J2 fic in which Alex gets thoroughly fucked, but here we are. I'll get to the fucking eventually. There's a couple other, more difficult fics I'm also working on, but this is a nice one to work on when I just want to write some easy PWP. (Also yeah, I just couldn't help myself with the Colin references lol)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know what you think! You can also find me on [tumblr](http://www.saintedevote.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
